Minotaur
The Minotaur is a common Were Beast (a "Were-Bull") found in later Castlevania games. It is usually armed with giant axe (first seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) or with a giant pillar (first seen in Castlevania: Bloodlines). It is occasionally paired up with the fellow were-beast Werewolf (as depicted in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night). Gallery RoB Minotaur.JPG|Minotaur from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood File:Minotaur_PSP.jpg|Minotaur in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Game Specific Information Castlevania: Bloodlines In this game, Minotaurs appear frequently through stage 2. In that stage you'll find minotaurs wielding knives, polearms, or charging about. A few minotaurs appear in Stage three where they grab ahold of marble columns and swing them around. Strangely, when ever you kill them, the sound they make is the same for when you destroy a Skeledragon. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood The Minotaur is the standard boss of Stage 3 and Stage 3'. In this game he has quite a few attacks, including two axe attacks (one high, one low), a fire attack, an attack where he uses floor panels against Richter, and a charging attack. The player can move under him when he uses his jumping axe attack, and do a backflip over the Minotaur when he uses his charging attack. Once the Minotaur is defeated, the Minotaur will make a final strike by charging at the player in a last ditch uppercut attack, once after that, It will explode and fall down into pieces. Defeating of the Minotaur moves the player to Stage 4. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Is a large beast summoned by Richter Belmont in the colosseum, he comes teamed with a Werewolf, impaling and slashing with his great axe at the player dealing a lot of damage if not careful, eventually the Minotaur will ram from one corner of the room to another, just like he does in Dracula X Chronicles. In the reverse Castle, the Minotaur appears again in the colosseum as a regular enemy, using the same battle tactics and accompanied by Werewolves and other Minotaurs which can be even more difficult to deal with than before. If you attack him with a not too slow sword repeatedly he'll be locked on the attack until it is destroyed. Also, it is considered a "were-bull", so the were-bane is extra effective against him. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon A bull-like creature in loincloth who sends shockwaves towards Nathan with each strike of his pole axe. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance In Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance, there are two Minotaur bosses, LV1 & LV2. Minotaur LV1 wields the traditional battle axe, and drops the Wind Book, which infuses your sub weapons with the power of wind magic, upon defeat. Minotaur LV2 is a bit different, as he uses a Ball & Chain. This form is a bit harder to defeat, as you never know where he will attack with the Ball & Chain. He drops the Steel Ball Whip Enhancement upon defeat. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness The Minotaur appears as he usually does, as a giant monster weilding a massive weapon, this time around a large pillar, unlike his predecessors this Minotaur has a wound on his back, that reveals his dorsal spine, and appears to be a zombie. His attacks are hard to avoid, and eventually will throw the pillar at the player, turning around to look for another and continue the battle. Castlevania: Judgment His appearance is similar to his appearance in Castlevania Curse of Darkness, he is in a Boss Battle in the Story Mode or the Castle Mode, he's much harder to defeat than the Iron Gladiator, the other powerhouse of the game. Like in Curse of Darkness his attacks are incredibly hard to dodge, and a difference from his previous incarnation is that he never throws the pillar weapon he has, as there are no others to grab. Enemy Data Soul Data Trivia *In the trailer for Castlevania Judgment unveiled at the Tokyo Game Show 2008, a Minotaur was seen fighting Simon Belmont. There was speculation that Minotaur was a playable character. However, Konami said that Minotaur has been confirmed as a boss character for Story Mode. *The Minotaur is based off a creature in Greek Mythology. *It's name is occasionaly spelled "Minotaurus", meaning "Bull of Minos". Sometimes mistranslated. Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Greek Monsters